Le Goût du Sang
by Kikyo Tora
Summary: Quand l'horloge fait retentir ses douze coups de minuit, le cycle du sang et des sentiments s'enclenche dans un cadre innocent le jour, oppressant la nuit... Mais pourquoi ?


_**Le goût du sang**_

 **Auteur :** **Kikyô Tora**

 **Correctrice :** **Taku-chan et une amie (Oka-san)**

 **Disclaimer** **: L'univers de FNAF ne m'appartient pas, mais il est tellement fascinant... Qu'on s'yplongerait volontiers le temps d'une lecture ou d'une partie... Non ?**

 **Note : Rien de bien méchant, juste une retranscription d'une rêverie en cours de Philosophie... Le tout parti d'un désir sanglant d'arrêter mon propre cercle vicieux mental... Mais aussi... Qui sait... Peut-être un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend dans un prochain écrit ?**

 **Résumé :** **Quand l'horloge fait retentir ses douze coups de minuit, le cycle du sang et des sentiments s'enclenche dans un cadre innocent le jour, oppressant la nuit... Mais pourquoi ?**

* * *

Le goût du Sang

 _Un goût métallique..._

 _Ce goût amer de sang..._

Je le sens sur ma langue... Ce soir encore, il n'a pas réussi à survivre, lui non plus. Jamais... Jamais, je ne laisserai encore quelqu'un venir nous séparer une fois de plus... Comme la dernière fois...

 _Un goût métallique..._

 _Ce goût acide de sang..._

Je le sens dans ma bouche... Je voulais juste chanter... Chanter comme avant. Rendre heureux petits et grands... Les divertir... Et amuser les parents, les rassurant de ma présence et de ma voix sur la protection de leurs progénitures...

 _Un goût métallique..._

 _Ce goût entêtant de sang..._

Je le sens sur mon visage... Quand on ne connaît que le goût de la pizza, les nouvelles saveurs ne deviennent-elles pas, très vite, une drogue... Non ? J'en veux toujours plus... Encore plus... Donnes-en moi encore... TOUJOURS ENCORE PLUS ! DONNE-MOI !

 _Un goût métallique..._

 _Ce goût infernal de sang..._

Je le sens dans mon âme... Il souille... Rend fou... Il détruit nos âmes dès la première goutte absorbée... Bacchanale... Cet appel du sang par le sang... Chaque nuit ça recommence... Chaque nuit, la Haine... Les Remords... La Faim... Et l'Habitude... Nous réveillent et nous poussent à nous en prendre à cette pauvre victime innocente...

 _Un goût métallique..._

 _Ce goût de sang..._

Mais bien vite, le carnage cesse. Le soleil se lève. Ils reprennent leurs rôles oubliés, le temps d'une nuit. Seul reste le goût de ce liquide vital dans leurs esprits et circuits corrompus, les marques rougeâtres sur leurs corps métalliques et le cadavre sanguinolent dans un exosquelette au sein d'un office de surveillance prouvent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Ici... Dans ce cadre enfantin et pur... À la Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza.

Encore 18 heures d'innocence avant que le cercle vicieux ne reprenne...

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic._

 _CLAC !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~ Yo... Welcome at the Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza! ~_

* * *

 **Le coin de l'Auteur et des Personnages.**

 **Tora** : Ce n'est pas un si mauvais One-shot... Tu ne penses pas Taku-sempaï ?

 **Taku** : Tu plaisantes ? c'est super ! à la fois inquiétant, mystérieux et très intriguant… bon ça fait peut-être un peu psychopathe aussi ? hahaha xD

 **Tora** : Kukukuku... C'est vrai mais on parle quand même d'un jeu de survivor horror! Kukukuku.. N'empêche que je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait ! Et je pense même me mettre réellement à écrire quelque chose sur FNAF...

 **Taku** : alors je signerai direct !

 **Tora** : Kukukuku ! que serais-je sans toi Taku-sempaï? Certainement avec une bonne tonne de fautes d'orthographes sur le dos!

 **Taku et Tora** : À très vite pour un nouvel écrit ! Et oubliez pas de laisser une tite review!

 **Tora** : Ah! J'avais oublié! Voici un jeu pour les lecteurs! Chaque partie correspond à un personnage de Five Nights at Freddy's... À votre avis, les lecteurs, quel personnage correspond à chaque partie? Mettez la réponse dans votre Review! Et toi, Taku-sempaï ? Tu as trouvé ?

 **Taku** : Un vrai jeu d'enfant! alors pour la partie du sang amer c'est...c'est… euh…mais en fait je connais pas leur noms moi, juste leurs têtes : et ils font trop peeeeeeeeeeur *fuis au loin*


End file.
